Golden Sun III: Beyond The Gate Of Memories
by Rouenne
Summary: Ch3 is up. A journey misteriously started, taking him to Mia, who seems to have a painful memory about Vale and Alex, who is being chased by a mysterious man. Soren seems to have a connection to him as well, aside from the secret of the nighmare monsters.
1. Prologue

_Yeah, another a Golden Sun III fic. Sorry for the title and the summary, I am very bad when it come to those things. Well later on it will be explained what they mean._

_This time I am trying something different, starting from a different point._

_Well I hope you enjoy!_

_I don ´t own Golden Sun._

* * *

_I always dream about him..._

Isaac slowly falls asleep as he is engulfed by light.

_How he chose his fate and everything came to an end..._

Light covers everything as he floats smoothly through it.

_I always dream about his memory..._

The memory of Isaac crosses our minds. Many times of his journey... Happy moments... Sad moments... Everything...

_How everything just continued for me..._

The hardest moments of the journey, the bloody battles and a cruel victory over the Doom Dragon.

_And never began..._

Isaac passes from the light to the darkness, but continued sleeping deeply. A voice comes from nowhere...

_Am I willing to go through this path?_

_It was I who chose it?_

Isaac slowly opens his eyes.

_Everything may be gained..._

_Everything may be lost..._

_Once everything begins, I will lose everything..._

_The same fate will be repeated once everything comes to an end..._

The darkness disappears and everything is covered in light again.

Isaac lands on a platform of light. The symbols of Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter along with two other ones completely unknown, give shape to an image of a Seraph flying over a round world. Light covers the sky and Darkness covers the ground.

Isaac seemed emotionless, he just looked at the horizon with a dreamy look.

_Did I accept this path...?_

_It was me who chose it...?_

The light disappears.

_Only I know..._

Darkness engulfs Isaac.

_Only I can answer..._

Isaac, slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep once again. The image of a young man of silver hair and blood red colored eyes appears, as light shines so brightly.

Birds sing and a sweet aroma is in the air, steps are heard while that boy crosses the beautiful garden, with flowers covering the floor.

A blue little bird is posed on someone ´s finger, and we get to see that is a girl of long blonde hair, wearing a large white dress. The girl placed her green eyes on the boy and smiled.

"Good morning, Soren."

"Good morning..." replied Soren, returning the smile.

"You seem..."

Soren closed his eyes, and the girl didn't finish, everything frost in the garden, and scenes of Isaac adventure mix with the space of the place.

Darkness sprouts and engulfs everything, the scene is lost and Soren appears in the same platform where Isaac was.

From the darkness, horrible creatures appears.

_For me..._

Soren opens his eyes. A sword is materialized in his hand. The blade is red like his eyes and runes have write a message on it. Soren charges to the monsters.

_He chose this path for me..._

* * *

_ Well it was short, yeah, but that was only the prologue. The story itself begins on chapter 3, you will see what I mean._

_I hope you review, if you don ´t like something or you think I need to change anything tell me... (Especially if you can think of a better title.)_

_See ya!_


	2. A Simple Shadow

_Here is chapter 2, continuing from the one, but in something less strange. Sorry for the lousy title and summary, but I suck badly when it comes to that, also forgive me for grammar mistakes, english is not my mother language, so It ´s really hard to writte, especially descriptions of places, people and fights._

_Well I hope you like it. I don ´t own Golden Sun._

* * *

**GOLDEN SUN III **

**Rise of The Silver Moon**

Chapter 2: A Simple Shadow:

Two red eyes opened abruptly in the darkness. Soren looked at the roof of the room where he was for some moments as he heavily breathed. He sat on the bed and looked around, noticing he was on a small room that only had his bed, a wardrobe and a desk. Everything was clean and in order, and a single candle lighted the room. Nobody was there.

"Where am I?" he thought.

The memories of the young man were spawned in his mind for a moment, making him to place his hand on his head because of the pain.

"Who...?"

The memory of the girl in the garden comes to his mind, and her last words.

"Soren... That ´s my name?"

He stayed in the bed, searching every place of his mind... Only to find shards of the memory of the young man, the small moment with that girl and his nightmare.

"Everything... That's everything inside my mind..."

He looked at his hands.

"I can ´t remember anything else..."

He remained silent. It was cold and he started to shudder, finally getting up. He walked to the desk and found a note that wrote:

_¿So you already woke up?_

_Use the things in the wardrobe, at least until we get you something better._

_Wait for me I will come back in a while._

He left the note on the desk and opened the wardrobe, black clothes and a dark red scarf were there, along with a middle sized iron sword. Soren got dressed, took the sword and walked out of the room.

"What the?" he thought as he saw the rest of the place: the room was the only thing untouched, while the rest of the house was completely destroyed. The corridors were devastated and many corpses laid there.

Soren approached to the one of a man, he had no wounds, no pain nor fear was reflected on his face, however without doubt he was dead.

Soren looked around the house, seeing everything on a similar state. He continued walking through the corridors until he got out of the house. The whole place was a very small village, with no more than ten houses. All of them on the side of a hill in a snowy place. He walked stairs down to the snowy valley. But suddenly, darkness sprouted from the floor, and the same creatures of his nightmare appeared in front of him.

Soren looked around to see many of them gathering around him. He unsheathed the sword and tried to fight them. The creatures tried to slash Soren with his claws, Soren managed to dodge and counterattack, however his sword just passed through the creature, without inflicting any damage.

"What?" he thought, as he found him defenseless, trying to escape from the creature attacks. He finally got cornered, trapped between them.

"What I am going to do?" he thought scared... "What?"

The memories of the young man came to his mind once more, he was there with another boy, a little girl and an old man. The old man talked to them revealed the most important secret.

"Psyenergy?" asked Soren in loud voice.

One of the creatures jumped to him. A purple aura covered Soren ´s body and the creature was repelled. Soren looked at them serious, and raised his hand. Arrows of a shining blood red color were materialized around him and were shot to the creatures destroying many of them.

The creatures didn't stop and attacked again. Soren raised his sword and enchanted it with psyenergy, making the blade to turn into a blood red color too. He slashed one of the creatures, leaving a red streak where the blade passed, and this time he could cut it. The creature faded away, and Soren charged to the others.

The battle was hard, but after minutes all the creatures were gone, leaving Soren exhausted and alone in the snow.

"God...what was all...that?" he managed to say.

Suddenly after some moments of silence a female voice talked to him.

"Well, well! An Adept! And an unusual one too!"

Soren looked around and saw a girl, sitting on the roof of one of the houses. She had purple hair, a weird symbols under her eyes and had eyes of the same color as Soren. She was wearing black clothes too, but a skirt continued by pants. Soren looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Too many questions to ask? I bet you don ´t know where to start!"

Soren stayed in guard and looked serious at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Were you the one who made all this?"

The girl walked a little, looking around with an expression like nothing happened.

"Yep! I did!"

Soren looked at her serious.

"Hold right there! Why aren't you straight with me and tell everything you have to say?"

"Okay... Can you tell me where are we? Who am I? And what the hell you did?"

The girl walked around again.

"Mmmmm... Nope! I don ´t want to!"

Soren got angered by the answer and pointed his sword to the girl.

"Don ´t play with me! Or I ´ll have to hurt you!"

"Woow! I see we are a little nervous! Well then...!" she replied as she materialized knives of a bloody red color between her fingers and a purple aura surrounded her body "Try!"

Soren stayed on guard, while the girl played with her knives. Soren charged forward, the girl threw one of her knives at him, but he dodged it and slashed. The girl jumped over Soren and attacked his face, he moved and dodged. Tried to slash and the girl blocked the attack, countering with her other hand scratching Soren ´s face. She jumped backwards.

"Boy! You really stink!"

"Shut up!" replied Soren.

The arrows materialized around Soren once again and were sent to the girl. The girl just smiled as shards of crystal appeared and formed a mirror in front of her. Soren could see his image for a moment before the attack would break the mirror. When the mirror broke the arrows were going towards Soren. He barely dodged his own attack, but then the girl slashed his shoulder and a his hand making Soren let go of his sword and fall in the snow.

He stared at the girl, panting, who was pointing his face.

"Way too easy!" the girl said.

Soren didn ´t say anything and just stared at her, angry and afraid. The girl giggled.

"Good-Bye!" she exclaimed and was ready to kill Soren when a light shined at her feet, a seal appeared and a small pillar of light sent her flying backwards. Even so, she stood up quickly.

"What was that?" she asked but suddenly saw something that impressed her. Soren noticed that and turned around. A man was walking slowly to them, he had long blue hair and was wearing a white uniform, with a sky blue cloak, that was using only as a cape. His sky blue eyes where piercing the girl. Soren noticed how nervous the girl was, when he drew two daggers he was carrying.

"You had to show up!" exclaimed the girl.

"Get out!" replied the man. "Or I will take you out myself!"

The girl looked angry at Soren.

"You ´re lucky your daddy came to save your butt!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Darkness sprouted from the ground, engulfed her and a moment later she was gone.

The man walked towards Soren and both looked at each other in silence.

_Something in his memory..._

_Filled with fear and anger..._

_I dreamed about him once again..._

We slowly see Isaac battling fiercely monsters, Saturos, Menardi. And them the time where the elemental stars were stolen from Sol Sanctum.

_Who is he...?_

_Who was the man who saved me...?_

The last gaze of the man floating in the air.

_Does it belong to me?_

_Is this feeling mine?_

_Hatred sprouted from the deepest of my heart..._

The image of a dead Kyle, Felix and Jenna ´s cry.

_Why...?_

_Something in me hated..._

_But something inside me also needed him..._

_It trusted him..._

_Were those feelings mine?_

_It was me who knew him...?_

The last vision of the day they ran away from Sol Sanctum

_Alex..._

* * *

_End of chapter 2, I assume many of who read already deduced who is Soren and who is the man (It ´s pretty obvious really.)_

_Sorry for taking something as cliché and unoriginal as amnesia to make my main character more "mysterious", but I can tell you that the plot isn´t that sucky later on. Another thing, Soren is not our typical dark, cool and silent character... You will find out how he really is on the next chapter, because, you can ´t feel very friendly in his situation._

_Was the little girl annoying? If it was it means that the character was a success!_

_The sided letters are Soren ´s thoughts (I like when I do that), by the way._

_Well, guys I hope you review...You know if you don ´t like something or you think that something should be fixed tell me (It ´s better than not knowing what other people think.)_

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed and see you later!_


	3. The Ones In His Memory

_Well, hi there. Here I am with chapter 3._

_Kuroya, I read your review and I am really grateful about it, it really motivates me to keep on the writing even though I know that not very much people is following the story._

_Anyway, I am not giving up yet! I don ´t own Golden Sun!_

* * *

_Just passed by my side..._

_Dreams about him never stopped..._

_The ones who appeared in my mind..._

_I wondered who were they..._

Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Felix, Sheba and Mia smile.

_What do they mean...?_

_To him..._

_Or to me..._

Rain heavily fall, covered by dirt and wounds she cried holding a man of long blue hair in her arms, as the rain slid down her ´s of the same color.

"You can ´t do this!" she exclaimed. "It has been enough! How much sacrifice do they need to do!"

She bursted into tears, but no sounds could be heard, before everything faded.

Looking at the city in a beautiful day, with the wind wavering her long blue hair, a young female healer was on a balcony of a temple, rising high above of the rest of the city on a hill. She didn't even blink, just kept looking at the city with a melancholic smile.

Another female healer of around her same age walked to his side.

"Is something wrong?" she asked a little worried.

"No, nothing..." the other answered with a smile "I was just remembering a place that was like my home."

"Oh! You mean the little town near that mountain! What was its name...?"

The other girl just giggled.

"Come on!" she exclaimed with an smile "Remember we have to go to orphanage!"

"It ´s true! Wait for me!" the other replied running to catch up with her friend who already walked away.

"Wait, for me!" she continued. "Mia!"

"If you miss that place, why don ´t you visit it sometime?" asked when she catch up the other girl.

"I really wish I could go back..." replied Mia.

_I just want to believe..._

_That those feelings are mine..._

_That she means something to me and not him..._

_That this time it was I who chose..._

**GOLDEN SUN** **III**

**Beyond The Gate Of Destiny**

Chapter 3, The Ones In His Memory:

His steps while he ran through the plains could be heard clearly, his black clothes, the dark red, now dirty and ripped scarf and his white hair could tell us who he was. The wolves that had been chasing him for kilometers ran silently, excepting for their growls.

Soren turned around and slashed one of them. The others attacked but weren't a deal and were killed one by one.

"I thought I could lose them... Anyways I am near Lexaia now so there shouldn't be any more troubles like this"

He walked through the plains, and reached the top of a hill, where he saw a big city in the plains, crossed by a river and with a temple on the top of another hill in the middle of it.

Soren smiled.

"There it is!"

He ran downhill towards the city.

Mia walked through the woods, in complete caution for anything that could happen, and suddenly, she noticed a man lying against a tree, tall, wearing a dark brown cloak, covering all his face, except the lower part. Mia, surprised, rushed to his side.

"Mister! It's too dangerous to stay here!" she exclaimed while the man didn't even look at her. "There is a wild beast going around here!"

"This forest is filled with monsters..." interrupted the man, as he looked at Mia's face which reflected her concern "Why should I be scared of another?"

"Most monsters in this forest are peaceful, but this one...!"

She wasn't able to finish, a huge roar was heard, scaring her, and the sounds of steps and falling trees made stronger and stronger coming to its end with the appearance of a huge bear-like monster, with huge claws in its front paws and horns on its three eyed face. It was completely black.

"There it is!" exclaimed Mia.

The monster roared and slowly moved to them, Mia raised her rod and got ready to fight. The man emitted a yellow aura, a sword was materialized in his hand, surprising Mia once again. He held the sword with his left hand and stick the other one in front of him, but almost immediately, he put down his sword and made it disappear.

"Aren't you going to help me?" asked Mia withsurprised and pissed.

"You won't need me." Answered the man, as plants and earth engulfed him, making him disappear like his sword.

Mia was impressed, but the attack of the monster soon made her forget about the man.

She dodged many of the monsters attack and countered with her "Ice" spell, but it just passed through the monster.

Mia was astonished with that, just could escape from the monsters attack, however the monster shot darkness from its mouth, which reached Mia and threw her to the ground.

The pain didn't matter, she realized she was cornered and fear filled her. The monster slowly advanced and raised its hand to strike. Mia stood and was ready to dodge the attack, but in the air, leaving a red streak, something cut the monster's arm, which fell to the ground.

Mia noticed Soren, with an expression of anger an his face, on guard looking to the monster. Soren emanated a purple aura and raised his hand, making an image of the monster in front of him, which broke like a glass, making the monster turn of a lighter color. Mia didn't seem to understand, the purple aura or the Soren's spell.

"Now you should be able to hurt it too." Said Soren.

Mia didn't even ask.

"Frost!" she shouted and the Mercury Spell did hurt the monster this time. The monster roared in pain, Soren didn't let this chance go and charged.

"Stardust Edge!" he shouted, as a silver and purple bright covered his sword. He slashed leaving a purple streak and small stars, followed by an explosion of energy which destroyed the monster, and sent Mia backwards. For a moment everything was quiet, however the arm on the ground attack Soren. He was about to turn around, but the arm froze in the air and broke into pieces. Mia was holding her arm, with a blue aura surrounding her.

Soren didn't say anything, just walked to her. Mia tried to see his expression, but his scarf covered his mouth and his hair part of his eyes, she started to feel afraid. When he stood in front of her, both stared at each other in silence. Until Soren uncovered his face and exclaimed:

"Thanks for the help! You saved me in the last moment. Are you okay?"

With a slight smile he offered his hand to help Mia to stand, but confused as she was she just kept looking at him with a funny expression on her face.

"You okay?" said Soren kneeling down with his face exactly in front of her.

Mia finally reacted and quickly stood up.

"I am grateful for your help." She said politely doing a small reverence. "I would have been in trouble if it wasn't thanks to you"

"It was nothing." said Soren standing up as well. "But why were you so surprised for?"

Mia looked at him innocently a moment and then laughed shyly.

"Excuse me for that, but your appearance is very scary and you are surprisingly nice" answered Mia with a big and beautiful smile in her face.

Soren noticed how beautiful she was and felt a little embarrassed. He just scratched his cheek.

"What were you doing here in first place?" asked Soren, with a more serious expression.

Mia's expression also turned more serious.

"I work as a healer and I was helping at an orphanage to the west side of the forest. Everybody there was hiding, because of that monster. So I needed to get rid of it before it caused any damage. It suddenly appeared in this place."

Soren looked at her and Mia asked:

"Could you tell me who are you? How did you do those spells? And what was that thing?"

Soren now felt uncomfortable.

"Well... That's a secret" he replied.

"What?"

"Sorry but I have no intention to tell it to you" replied Soren with a wide smile, while Mia felt even more confused. "I showed too many secrets already! So it's time to leave!"

Soren rushed at a very high speed through the woods getting away from Mia and heading to the city.

"Wait!" exclaimed Mia.

"It was nice to meet you!" shouted Soren from the distance.

Mia stood there, a little angry and confused, but felt happy somehow.

"A strange guy..." she thought as she smiled and headed back to the orphanage. It was getting late.

_She just was there..._

_Crying..._

_Helpless..._

_Everybody..._

_In the rain..._

_Everybody was..._

_Like her..._

Soren slowly walks through dark corridor. His heart was beating strongly and a serious expression was on his face. At the end of the passage there was a light, he went through it and found himself in front of blonde haired man, who was sleeping inside a shell. They were floating in the light.

_Does this mean anything to you?_

Soren was standing in the entrance and looked to the temple excited.

" I am finally here" thought Soren as he walked to the entrance.

"May we help you?" asked the two guards in the entrance.

"Good night, I am here so see an scholar named Kraden" replied Soren.

The two guards exchanged looks.

"I am sorry, but master Kraden is very busy right now. I am afraid no one can see him" replied the other guard.

"It's okay, I can wait."

"Sir, that would be a waste of time. When master Kraden focuses in his studies he doesn't leave the library for days"

"I see... well can I take a rest at the sanctum?"

"Well, there is no problem with that."

The guards moved aside and let Soren pass. He walked through the gardens of the temple. Since the night was early, there was still a lot of activity: Guards training, kids playing in that safe plays, healers meditating and scholars studying. Finally, he asked to an scholar where to find the library and headed there.

"Well, I can wait a couple of days." he though "But that doesn't mean that I can't take a look around for some information myself."

When he reached the library he found two guards at the entrance once again.

"This is the library right?"

"I am sorry sir but the entrance is forbidden"

Soren was feeling pissed this time. His expression of dissimulated rage was enough to realize it.

"Why?"

"Master Kraden is studying and he can't be interrupted"

"How long is he going to stay there?"

"Hours...maybe days..."

"That old man needs a life." replied Soren frowning.

"How dare you to say that?" replied the guard angry.

"It's true."

They arguing was interrupted by horrible scream of terror, coming from inside the library. Soren and the guards, shocked, rushed inside the library. There with destroyed books and papers all over the floor, against a wall, with fear on his face was Kraden, surrounded by the creatures of Soren's nightmare. When Soren saw them and Kraden, images came again to his memory; Imil, Mercury Lighthouse, Vale...

"A...again...?" thought Soren, placing his left hand on his head.

Mia stood there, shocked, looking at the ruins of the orphanage. She could hear the crying of the kids and laments of the rest of the people. She couldn't do anything but stand for some moments, until her friend ran to her with some wounds and grabbing her left shoulder.

"Mia!"

"W...what...happened here?" asked Mia anguished. "Who did this to you, to this place?

"Don't worry... Everybody is okay...But when I tried to stop him he just took me out of this way..."

"Everybody is okay?"

Mia's friend nodded "Even though he destroyed the place, he didn't lay a finger on anyone"

"Thanks god..." said Mia relieved.

"But, Mia..." continued her friend totally serious and Mia looked at her worried. "That man was looking for you...he came here...but when he didn't found you he headed to the temple..."

Mia expression reflected her terror and she quickly ran away to the temple.

"Mia!"

"Please take care of everyone!" shouted back Mia.

Earth removed itself mysteriously from the ground making a strange pillar of light, from where the cloaked man of the forest came out. Everybody looked at him, surprised and in silence, while the monsters didn't move. He looked around and noticed Soren.

"I...didn't expect to see you here..." said the man.

"What do you mean?" replied Soren

The man raised his hand and the monsters disappeared.

"Well, I wanted to get rid of her without causing any trouble, but it seems that it isn't possible."

"Explain yourself!"

"It seems that you have developed quite a power, I am curious of how well Alex trained you."

"You know Alex? Answer my questions!"

A yellow aura emanated from the man's body. He raised both hands and a blinding golden light lifted the rocks from the ground and expelled everybody around, destroying that part of the temple, and creating a barrier that marked the limits of the battleground. Soren could only look impressed to all this.

The sword was materialized in the man's hand and he was ready to fight.

"Make me." Said the man.

Soren unsheathed his sword and a purple aura covered his body.

"Take for sure that I will."

Mia rushed through the city, a big riot was all around. Everybody was looking at the temple, and the huge pillar of golden light that raised high above it. Mia shook her head in her fear and rushed once again to the temple.

"Why? Why did he do such a thing? Why does he want me? Please, god, please don't allow him to do any more harm!"

They stared at each other, Soren couldn't be sure about it, but he was.

"You seem pretty confident..." said Soren

"I told you... you'll have to make me answer your questions." replied the man sarcastically.

"I told you that I will!"

"Bring it!"

Soren ran to the man with his sword ready to attack. The man raised his hands making the rocks rise from the ground.

"GAIA!" shouted the man, when a huge light completed the spell. Soren used his psyenergy, to turn himself into a shadow, so he could dodge the attack. Once he got close enough he slashed the man, but he could easily block the attack with his hand. The man grinned and countered with his own sword. Soren blocked and they exchanged blows until Soren jumped backwards, to make distance and used his psyenergy. Red orbs of light materialized.

"BLOODY DART!"

The man's aura emanated strongly. Rocks from the ground formed spikes that covered him of the spell, making a big explosion, from where Soren appeared suddenly. A silver and purple light covered his sword he dashed and tried to stab the man with his "Stardust Edge" attack. The man's psyenergy overflowed and a huge concentration of his psyenergy led to his next attack.

"RAGNAROK!"

Soren could only watch how his attack was repelled and the spell impacted him directly, causing heavy damage. Soren fell backwards, but somehow managed to stay on foot.

"I am impressed. I didn't expect you to survive that attack." said the man looking at Soren, who barely managed to stay on foot and was breathing heavily.

"Shut up!" shouted Soren, who planned to attack once again, but thorn wires sprouted from the ground and tied him. That was another spell of the man, who slowly walked to Soren, hearing his screams of pain as the thorns pierced his skin, making blood slide over his body.

"Are these your limits?" said the man right in front of him, and pointed Soren with two fingers. The thorns let go of Soren who fell to the ground. "Come on, I know you can do better."

Soren raised his head to look at the man. This time he could see his dark brown colored eyes.

"You went easy on me...right...?"

Mia finished healing Kraden's wounds.

"Thanks Mia, I feel much better." said Kraden

Mia didn't say anything, she just stood up and desperately headed to the battleground.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"He can't stop him!" exclaimed Mia turning to Kraden. "And that man destroy the orphanage of Mrs. Laika!"

"It's useless! Remember how much your power have weakened!"

Mia looked at the ground.

"I know but..."

"He doesn't even know what he did! You can't throw your life away!" exclaimed Kraden standing up.

Mia remained silent some moments and finally looked serious at Kraden.

"I...I just can't leave him alone" was her answer and she entered the battleground.

Soren fell backwards, pain reflected on his face, covered with wounds. Mia watched, shocked and didn't do anything, but as soon as Soren reached the ground he shrieked and ran to his side. The man noticed Mia, but didn't do anything. Mia held Soren and when he opened his eyed he found Mia's expression of worry.

"Look what he has done to you..." said Mia anguished.

"If that brought you here it was worth it..." joked Soren with a wide smile on his face, covered with blood and wounds.

Mia's eyes became even sadder.

"How can you take so easily all this?"

"Hehehe...I guess is... the way... I... am..."

That moment Soren fainted, Mia was terrified by this and started to shake him.

"Hey! Come on! Wake up!" she started "Don't give up yet!"

"Don't worry..." Interrupted the man "He is just unconscious."

Mia gave a look to the man, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Aren't you angry?" asked the man.

Mia turned to Soren and started to use the "Ply" spell on him.

"Why are you doing so much harm?" she asked, without stopping "What reasons do you have to hurt someone like this? Why did you destroy the home of those kids...?"

"Just like you... You never seem to feel anger or hatred for anyone or anything... Except Alex...Right, Mia?"

Mia surprised, stopped the spell on Soren, many of whose wounds were healed, and turned to the man.

"A...lex?"

"That's the reason I have been looking for you. I am sure that you know where to find him"

The man started to walk towards Mia.

"How do you know that?" asked Mia, looking at him, with her sadness replaced by fear.

"I am afraid that I am not in my will to answer that question. And you must know that if you don't tell me I will be in my need to keep causing damage."

"NO!" shouted Mia standing quickly. "I don't know what your reasons are, but I won't allow you to keep going!"

'"You plan to fight?" asked the man pulling up his sword "That's a foolish decision..."

Mia took out her staff and emanated her psyenergy.

"There's no need to it." interrupted a voice.

Mia, surprised, looked around and in the other hand the man didn't move, when suddenly gusts of wind started to spin in the air to the side of the man, with electricity shocking on them, allowing to appear another cloaked person. He seemed younger than the man and was much shorter.

"You found Alex?" asked the man to the boy, turning to him.

"Yeah, at least his body..."

"What do you mean?

The boy placed his index finger on the man's forehead, his psyenergy went through his arm to the man's head. Mia stood still looking at them confused.

When the boy, took out his hand, the man made his sword disappear. Mia even surprised, didn't say anything.

"The Mind Read spell?" she thought

"I see..." said the man "There is no point in staying here if it's just his body..." He turned to Mia "I apologize for having bothered you."

Saying this a yellow light raised the rocks from the ground, the gusts of wind and electricity also appeared and both men were gone. The energy that kept the battleground vanished and soon the pillar of light was gone as well. Mia fell on her knees, for some reason she was feeling exhausted and breathed heavily.

"Alex is dead?" asked Soren

Mia turned around abruptly to see him. He was on the floor, but awake. Mia walked to him and kneeled at his side.

"Alex was here?"

"You...know...?" Mia didn't finish and shook his head "Please...rest for now..."

Soren looked at her face...he smiled...For some reason he felt happy when he saw her face, reflecting her worry for him. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep once again. He could see how her face faded.

_I was happy to see her..._

_I really was..._

_I didn't know why..._

_Something really deep..._

_I was afraid..._

_That feeling..._

_wasn't mine..._

* * *

_It took me more than I thought to complete all these events, it's really hard to write some things. Well, Soren is still a rookie at psyenergy and that man was going easy on him, that's why the used basic attacks (Bloody Dart is a level one psyenergy followed by Bloody Arrow and Bloody Lance. Stardust Edge is the equivalent to Ragnarok but in the Pluto psyenergy.) Anyhow, for more detail take a look at my profile. _


End file.
